dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Janemba
merge i think this article should be merged with Saike's article because janempa is saike :Please sign all posts, or we will not know who said what, thanks. 01:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Janemba is NOT Saike though. Saike is just the initial thing that the pure evil ooze latched onto. They act, live, and fight as different characters much in the same sort of way that Baby Vegeta is NOT Vegeta. Vegeta was the host for Baby. 01:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) But Baby Vegeta is Vegeta's body but not his mind.Janemba is Saike transformed from evil spirtual energy that's why when he dies Saike came back cause it was him transformed by dark spirtual energy without Saike Janemba could not have came into being while Baby was already in being before he was in Vegeta's body.Janemaba is Saike's dark spirtual transformation.Not a host to lacth on to. Picture Normally, we try and use a picture of a character's base form for their infobox. I know this is an example of a character known better by his transformed form, but what do people think? Should we change the image to one of his base form? 16:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Tough call. I'd like to mention that the first state may have just been a developmental cocoon of sorts, and not his true form (speculation of course). We can always try and figure out which form had more screen time. 16:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree, although I personally would prefer to keep his transformed state. 17:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I agree too that the image should be changed for an image of him in his base form. 12:54, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm confused at your "agreement" since you're the first person to suggest it. I'm still neutral like DragonBallZGTGoku. That makes the vote 1 to 1. 21:37, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :I don't care bout the infobox image eventually. Choose the form you want. 22:46, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Irrelevant On the power section " In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, when Gotenks fights Super Janemba, he states that he does not seem to be doing any damage even as a Super Saiyan 3" That's irrelevant information,I mean,it's just a game, in the same game android 18 needs help from krillin to defeat frieza and cooler is an opponent to mystic gohan. I don't think that's appropiate information,do you agree with me? Timeline Why Vegeta is dead? Vegeta is alive after Kid Buu's Battle. The story of Janemba happens after the Fat Buu's Battle? Then... Why Gothen and Trunks can do the Fusion? Why Gohan is in Earth? Ghoan should be with the Supreme Kaios. I don't understand, someone can explain me? Thanks. That's an error created by Toei Animation. Gohan and Goku should be with the Kais unlocking Gohan potential power. - Meshack Appearance and Personality I'm not so sure if Janemba can speak in his Final Form, since there is nothing to mention his personality (as with some other Movie characters). He neither has a section personally for describing his appearance, though I don't know how many people are interested in taking that to account. I'm just saying that, maybe it would be nice if someone who knew this character well, could add some detailed info...something which I wouldn't mind doing myself, if I did know him very much. 21:02, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Quote I don't have any suggestions right now, but perhaps the current quotation for Janemba's article can replaced with another one? "Janemba!" is not exactly notable or meaningful. [[User:Electric Cricket|'Electric']][[User talk:Electric Cricket|'Cricket']] 04:35, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Power Level I know that Super Janemba doesn't have a listed power level, but since he was easily defeated by Super Gogeta - who has a power level of 2,500,000,000 - I would pit Janemba at 2,000,000,000 given how he is clearly more powerful than Broly(power level of 1,400,000,000), Fat Buu(power level of 1,000,000,000), Kid Buu(power level of either 1,150,000,000, 1,379,943,848, or 1,500,000,000), Super Buu(who was dominated by Vegito who is equal to or weaker than Gogeta), SSJ3 Goku(power level of 1,200,000,000 - most likely around 1,500,000,000 given how Broly's LSSJ form is equal to SSJ2 Goku), Hirudegarn(power level being under SSJ 3 Goku, so probably around 1,200,000,000 - 1,400,000,000), and Pikkon(who's power is somewhat equal to Goku). Super Gogeta = 2,500,000,000 Super Janemba = 2,000,000,000 Broly(in LSSJ form) = 1,400,000,000 Kid Buu = 1,379,943,848 - 1,500,000,000 Fat Buu = 1,000,000,000 - 1,199,951,172 SSJ3 Goku = 1,200,000,000 - 1,500,000,000 Super Buu = 1,500,000,000 - 1,900,000,000(with Piccolo, Gotenks, and Ultimate Gohan absorbed) Hirudegarn = 1,400,000,000 The only two characters in DBZ that seemed stronger than him were Super Gogeta and Bills.LoganNoll1996 (talk) 21:59, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Where are you getting these power level readings from? Jdogno7 (talk) 11:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Crime Lord in Hell "In the GBA game Buu's Fury, King Yemma tells Goku that Janemba is the leader of an organized crime syndicate in the Underworld.": Does that mean that Janemba existed as a living being before the events of Fusion Reborn? Jdogno7 (talk) 11:34, April 5, 2014 (UTC) * It's just a game. They just altered his story a bit to fit int the game's context. People nowdays are taking the games very seriously. Just see the amount of pages trying to justify the Xenoverse's fitting in the Main Timeline. VinixTKOC (talk) 12:26, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Ok, where did the Janemba original color picture come from? Khizer1 (talk) 00:21, July 7, 2016 (UTC)